icarlyfandomcom-20200222-history
Pear Company
Pear Company is an obvious parody of Apple Inc. The Pear Company makes most of the electronics seen on iCarly. The Pear Company is also seen and mentioned on many of Dan Schneider's other shows, such as Sam and Cat, Henry Danger, and Victorious. Their products are similar to Apple's, form factor wise. In his fun facts for iPity The Nevel, Dan Schneider said that only good guys on his shows own Pear technology, thus Nevel does not own any Pear products (although this led to fans complaining as Sam did not own any PearProducts when the Fun Facts were written, which implied that she was a "bad guy"). However, she got a PearPhone GX before iParty with Victorious. Software The Pear OS appears to be a Microsoft Windows XP installation with a Mac OS X skin. It is sometimes seen on screen grabs of the show; in some scenes where one is able to see the screen of the computer, the My Computer and Internet icons from Windows XP are visible, and others. The computer's desktop has a dock similar to the one on OS X. For example, the shut down icon at the dock looks very much like the Windows shut down icon. The computers however are not real computers, they are plastic replicas of Apple computers. There is nothing on the screen except a green screen, so the producers can key everything on it. That is why the PearBook Pro's bezel is significantly thinner compared to a MacBook Pro's. All Pear computers come with the video editing software Cutting Room Flow . There are several fan-made Pear Websites, the main ones are: https://sites.google.com/site/pearsoftco24/home http://pearcompanyweb.blogspot.com pearbook.webs.com iPear The iPear is a home computer that is very similar to the Apple iMac. It has an All-In-One design and uses a combine mix of Windows and OS X for running processes. It uses bluetooth to connect its wireless mouse and wireless keyboard. The iPear most likely comes in two sizes, and is quite expensive. In the Shay's Living room, we can see the newest iPear, with a colored front. Freddie's room has many iPears, from many generations. PearBooks The PearBook is a parody of the MacBook line. PearBooks are some of the most seen PearProducts, tied for second with the PearPad, with only the PearPhone surpassing them both in sightings. As with the iPear, its software is a mix of Apple's OS X, and Microsoft's Windows XP. In looks, the internet browser and every page launched appears to have the OS X look, while the background seems to have Windows XP look to it. In Season 4, the Windows XP look gets mixed with Windows Vista and Mac OS 9.7 look. In Season 6, the Pear OSX has a new look and it is made up of a Windows 7 installation with a Mac OSX 10.7 theme . With each new generation of PearBooks, the more popular they seem to get. The PearBook Pro is the current PearBook in production, along with the PearBook Classic. Carly, Sam and Freddie were all seen to have a PearBook Pro. PearBook Ownership *'Red - 'Sam *'Orange - '''None *'Green - Gibby *'Special Blue -' Freddie *'Baby Blue - '''None *'Pink - 'None *'White - 'None *'Purple - 'Carly *'Black - 'None *'Brown - 'None *'Tiger Print - '''None Special Blue PearBook Pro The '''Special Blue 'PearBook Pro seems to be a special edition, possibly only available on the PearStore website, like the Red iPod Nano/Shuffle, which a portion of your purchase is donated to a special cause. It seems to has a special design on it such as a Special Blue front. Freddie on iCarly and Tori Vega on Victorious have the Special Blue PearBook Pro. Find My Pearbook Find My PearBook, also known as PearMobile is an app that tracks your PearBook's location if you lose it. You can track its location from a PC, iPear, PearBook, PearPhone, PearPad, or PearPod Touch, with a password. This is a parody of the service that is used on Apple mobile devices as well. You can also remotely lock your PearBook with a passcode, wipe it clean of information, display a warning, or message, or even make it play a sound if you can't see it. In the episode iBust a Thief, It was mentioned that Sam lost her Red PearBook 4 and Freddie used PearMobile to activate her PearBook's camera to find out who stole it, but the software requires the serial number in order for it to work. Pearbook Model List All PearBook models are close to an Apple MacBook or iBook. The logo on the back lights up. ' ' *'PearBook 1 -''' (1st Generation) (2007). Similar to an iBook G4 Snow with a colored back *'''PearBook 2 (now 'Classic) -' (2nd Generation) (2007-2009; 2012–Present). Looks like the Aluminum PowerBook G4 or the original MacBook Pro. Now called a PearBook Classic, with new, silver logo. *'PearBook 3 -' (3rd Generation) (2009-2010). Similar to the Black MacBook. *'PearBook Pro -' (4th Generation) (2011–Present) Like the 2011-Present MacBook Pro 13 inch with a colored back and glossy screen. Available in 13 and 15 inch models. PearPod On iCarly, PearPods are impersonations of iPods. The PearLogo on the back lights up. Since the introduction of the PearPhone, the sightings of PearPods have dropped to almost none, as PearPhones have a PearPod built into it. The PearPod Touch was last seen in iPearStore, during the scene where Freddie fumbles with his words The 2011 PearPod Touch has Wi-Fi connectivity and runs the same OS as the PearPhone does, although slightly modified, come in a variety of colors, shaped like a PearPhone GX/XT, and has a front-facing camera for PearChat, and come in 8, 32, and 64 gb models. It's about 45-50% smaller than a PearPhone GX/XT. Also seen in iChristmas, when Freddie gave his alternate reality girlfriend, Rona, a PearPod Touch. This PearPod Touch is many generations before the current model. The PearPod Shuffle was last seen in IParty with Victorious. It was used by Andre's Grandmother (Victorious) at the party. It should still exist, and probably has the same features as the iPod Shuffle, the device it's based on, still has it's same basic features from then. The 2011 PearPod Shuffle probably has models such as: 1gb and 2gb. The PearPod Classic, was last seen in iKiss, when Freddie and Sam were in the fire escape. Since the Pear Company follows Apple inc. its safe to assume that the PearPod Classic is still in production. The 2011 PearPod Classic would come in a 160gb version, and come in black and white models. Due to the rise of PearPhone popularity and it's music playing functions, the PearPod line is no longer talked about on iCarly or Victorious anymore. Find My PearPod Touch Find My PearPod Touch is a built-in app that tracks your PearPod Touch's location in case you lose it. You can track the location from a PC, iPear,PearPhone, PearPad, or PearPod Touch. This is a parody of the service that is used on Apple iOS devices called "Find My iPhone." PearPhones On iCarly, the PearPhone is one of the most seen PearProducts, next to the Pearbook. So far, it looks like anyone who's on iCarly owns a PearPhone except Nevel, as he is a "bad guy". Up until the end of Season 4, Sam hadn't been seen with a PearPhone, in iParty with Victorious, she is seen exchanging text messages with Carly during class with a PearPhone GX. Carly Shay got her first PearPhone G1 at age 14 from her older brother, Spencer Shay. Freddie Benson got his first at the same age from his mother, Marissa Benson. Spencer Shay had a PearPhone G5 that was broken by Chuck in iFind Lewbert's Lost Love, and later got a PearPhone GX in black. Sam got her first PearPhone, a PearPhone GX, right before iParty with Victorious. Many didn't believe that Sam had a PearPhone GX, although you can see a Red PearPhone GX by her legs in ICan't Take It. Gibby still has a 2 year old PearPhone 2G, though in Season 5, he was seen with a green PearPhone GX. As seen in IGoodbye in a shop display at the mall, PearPhones have a coloured background which matches the outside colour of the phone; similar to iPhone 5C's. The colors of the PearPhone XT matching the characters: *'Red -' Sam *'Orange '- None *'Yellow '- None *'Green' - Gibby *'Blue' - Freddie *'Purple '- Carly *'Black' - Spencer *'White' - None *'Pink -' None *'Tiger Print - 'T-Bo *'Brown - '''None The variety of colors are seen on Victorious, since these shows seem to take place in the same universe, we can assume, they have the same variety of colors, just no one has those colors. Special Blue PearPhone XT The '''Special Blue '''PearPhone XT seems to be a Special edition, possibly only available in the PearStore website, like the Red iPod Nano, which a portion of your purchase is donated to a special cause. It seems to have special design quest on it such as a Blue front and a light-up Blue Pear logo on the home button, all other PearPhone XT's have a black front, and a white outlined Pear logo on the home button, with a color choice on the back of the PearPhone. Freddie Benson on iCarly and Tori Vega on Victorious have this PearPhone XT. As seen on iGo One Direction, T-Bo has a special Tiger Print PearPhone XT, although this may just be a cover. *Sam does have a PearPhone GX in iParty With Victorious and iLost My Mind, as seen when Freddie tracks down her PearPhone GX and when Carly and Sam are texting. *In iCan't Take It, Sam throws away her and Freddie's PearPhone GX's. *In iStill Psycho, Nora destroys Freddie, Sam, Gibby, Spencer and Carly's PearPhones GX's. (''Note: In this episode Freddie's PearPhone is green) *In iBalls, Spencer was in Pini's bathroom. He was on his PearPhone GX which was black. *In iMeet The First Lady, Sam breaks Freddie's PearPhone GX by launching it with a balloon, popping the balloon, and crashing it into the table in Carly's and Spencer's living room. *In iToe Fat Cakes, Carly destroys her PearPhone GX, by dropping it in the tub, while trying to send a rescue text to Wendy. *On February 11, 2012, the PearPhone XT was released, looking very similar to the PearPhone GX, and also has a built-in feature that seems exactly like Siri. The iCarly gang now has these in season 6. *As of iPear Store, Gibby has a 2 year old PearPhone 2G, but in Season 5, he is seen with a Turquoise PearPhone GX. *In iShock America it was seen she was holding a red PearPhone XT while talking to Carly. Virtual Assistant On the PearPhone XT, this feature is built in to help with common problems or questions. This is similar to the Siri Feature available on the iPhone 4S. This feature has not been used on iCarly yet. The name of the assistant is still unknown, and it's only available on the PearPhone XT. It may be used in Season 5, although it hasn't been used yet. The Track My PearPhone Find My PearPhone is a built-in app that tracks your PearPhone's location in case you lose it. You can track the location from a PC, iPear, PearPhone, PearPad, or PearPod Touch, with a password. This feature was used to track down Sam to Troubled Waters Mental Hospital in iLost My Mind . This is a parody of the service that is used on Apple iOS devices called "Track My PearPhone." PearPhone Model List *'Original PearPhone '(unknown) - Has features that can't compete with the recent PearPhones. Shown in the Victorious episode The Diddly-Bops. Never seen on iCarly. *'PearPhone FlipPhone '(1994 - 2006) - Has features that can't compete with the recent PearPhones. Also on the flipphone with an old Pear logo on it. Was featured on iCarly.com to text iCarly. Freddie Benson owned one until 2008. *'PearPhone G1 -' (2007 - 2008) - Looked like original iPhone. Had a rectangular design, and a purple light up Pear logo. *'PearPhone G5 -' (2009) - Had bronze backing, same rectangular design. *'PearPhone 2G -' (2010) - Same rectangular design, black back, no light up logo. Gibby Gibson is seen with this PearPhone in iPear Store. *'PearPhone GX -' (2011) - Had a new Pear shaped design, introduced PearChat, metal signal band which resembles the metal band on the iPhone 4/4S. *'PearPhone XT -' (2012 -2013) - Same as the PearPhone GX, except it has a built-in virtual assistant, like Siri on iPhone 4S. *'PearPhone 6'- (2013–2014)- Parody of iPhone 5, Seen on Sam and Cat, Costs $100, released after iCarly ended. *'PearPhone 7'- (2014-2016)- The shape of the PearPhone was reshaped back into a rectangular design. It was a parody of an iPhone5C, and/or iPhone 5S, and was seen in Henry Danger, and Game Shakers. *'PearPhone8'-(2016-2018) - Same as PearPhone 7, but with 3D touch. *'PearPhone9 (9X)'-(2018-present)- Same as PearPhones 7, and 8, but has a facial recognition bio-metric system, and catches fire when a user fails to enter password, or can't recognise the person's face a certain number of times. PearPads On iCarly, the PearPad 1 is an obvious exaggeration to the iPad in size, for it is much bigger (about four times the size) than it is in real life. The PearPad 1 was first mentioned in a webcast in iGot a Hot Room as one of the things Carly asks for her 16th birthday. The device is also used by Spencer in his blog where he states that he's in jury duty and blogging it up on his PearPad 1. Also, in another one of Spencer's blogs, he says SockoinvitedhimtoaweddingandlethimusehisPearPad 1 on the drive there. It is also shown in iGet Pranky, after the opening credits end, where Carly is looking at one in her room. A Creddie fan in iStart a Fanwar also carries a PearPad 1. Freddie is also shown to have the PearPad 1 in iHire An Idiot where Cortwritesonitwithmarker. In iSell Penny-Tees, while Carly and Freddie discuss penny-tee production with the fourth-graders, Carly is holding a device similar in size and shape to the real Apple iPad. This is the PearPad Mini. iOMG was the first episode to feature a PearPad 2, which was shaped like a pear, and has taken off in popularity since. The colors of the PearPad 2, although never really seen in variety on iCarly are: *Red'''-''' None *Orange- None *Yellow'''-''' None *Green-''' Gibby *Blue-''' 'Freddie *Purple-' 'Carly *Black-' 'Spencer *White-' '''None *Pink-''' Mrs. Benson Special Blue PearPad 2 The Special Blue 'PearPad 2 seems to be a special edition, possibly only available in the PearStore website, like the Red iPod Nano/Shuffle, which a portion of your purchase is donated to a special cause. It seems to have special design quest on it such as a Blue front and a light-up Blue Pear logo on the home button, all other PearPad 2's have a black front, and a white outlined Pear logo on the home button, with a color choice on the back of the PearPad 2. Freddie Benson on iCarly and Tori Vega on Victorious have this PearPad. The PearPad 2 seems to be liked by the characters, due to the size and popularity, as it is seen with far more people than the PearPad 1 and PearPad Mini. A PearPad 2 can be seen in the Bensons' Apartment in the living room. In iCan't Take It, Gibby is seen with a PearPad 2, when exposing Sam & Freddie's relationship, in the Bushwell Plaza main elevator. Track My PearPad '"Track My PearPad" is a built-in app that tracks your PearPad's location in case you lose it. You can track the location from a PC, iPear, PearPhone, PearPad, or PearPod Touch, with a password. This is a parody of the service that is used on Apple iOS devices called "Find My iPhone." PearPad Model List *PearPad 1 (2010 - 2011) - Extremely big screen, very thin. Rectangular design. Around 4 times the size of an actual iPad. *PearPad Mini (2010) - iPad design, reduced screen size, and increased thickness. *PearPad 2 (2011–Present) - Brand new Pear design, metal band like PearPhone GX/XT, colored back. New light up Pear logo. *PearPad 3 (2012–Present) - The same shape as a pear but with a slightly better screen *PearPad Mini (2nd Generation) - (2013 - Present) - Presumably the same as the PearPad 3 but reduced in size. Like the iPad 3 & the iPad Mini PearTV The PearTV is an obvious parody of the Apple TV digital media receiver. This was 1st seen in iCan't Take It. The display seen is actually "Front Row" on the iPear. This is a feature that serves the same purpose as Apple TV but is on the computer. Although only the display was seen on the TV, the device itself has yet to be seen. PearPort PearPort Express The PearPort Express is a wireless networker, it can be used at home or on the road, it uses 802.11n type of wi-fi. This device was never seen on screen, but was mentioned in iPearStore. PearPort Extreme The PearPort Extreme is a larger version of the PearPort Express, it also uses a 802.11n wi-fi, but is not meant for travel. Also mentioned in iPearStore. PearCapsule The PearCapsule is an all-in-one device for wi-fi, backing up your iPear, or PearBook, and saving documents. Although never seen, it was mentioned in iPearStore. It also uses 802.11n type of wi-fi. PearCare PearCare is a protective warranty for your PearProducts, sold separately, it protects your new PearProducts for 3 years, and will replace them if broken, stolen, or damaged. Sam was successful in selling this to a customer in iPearStore. It is a parody of AppleCare. PearTunes PearTunes is a parody of iTunes. In iHave a Lovesick Teacher, Ms. Ackerman is mentioned to have illegally downloaded 500 songs for Spencer's PearPod. PearChat PearChat was introduced to Pear Products in 2010. It is similar to Facetime and iChat. First seen in iDo, when Carly was talking to Gordon. It was later mentioned by Spencer in his October 2011 blog, he said Carly's pumpkin carving entry was just a PearPhone on a stand, which he says she could use when using PearChat 'to talk to her new love interest. It is possible PearChat was used in iStart a Fanwar when Carly was talking to Adam. (See picture below) By 2011 PearChat had been introduced to all PearProducts. In an episode of Victorious, ''Wifi in the Sky, Tori Vega is seen PearChatting with Andre, Beck, Sinjin, Robbie, Cat and Jade. Pear Store In a behind the scenes video with Dan Schneider (j.mp/freddypearshirt) you see Nathan wearing a red shirt with a pear logo on it, and wearing a name tag that looks a lot like the Apple Store name tag but with the pear logo on it. (For full Pear Store article see ''here) '' You can also see in the opening credits, Freddie happily working in a PearStore, with several PearProducts, including PearBook 4's, PearBook Classic's, PearPhone XT's, and PearPad 2's, PearPod's, PearPort's, Cases, and Earbuds for listening. An episode called iPearStore premiered on May 12, 2012. In the end, Sam quits, and Freddie is fired. For more information go to PearStore. PearCloud This was first seen as a "folder", more or less, on Carly's desktop in a transition during iGo One Direction. It is possibly a parody of iCloud. PearPlus The PearPlus is obvious a parody of the Apple IncMacintosh. It was shown in the episode iLost My Head in Vegas . In mint condition, it can be worth around $4000. Episode influence Lauren Ackerman gave Spencer a PearPod Classic with 500 songs downloaded illegally free from rapidshare in the episode iHave a Lovesick Teacher. Ms. Ackerman was arrested for illegally downloading songs from the Internet by the FBI. Wade Collins Music Video made the top 10 on PearTunes (as mentioned by Sam and Freddie). Sam and Freddie also mention that Ginger Fox's songs are still on PearTunes. In the alternate reality where Spencer was born normal, in the episode iChristmas, Freddie and Rona Berger were boyfriend-girlfriend, and Rona Berger wanted a PearPod. When Freddie first gave her a digital photo album, she threw a tantrum so Freddie bought her a PearPod Classic. In iOMG, Freddie uses a Mood Tester application, (MoodFace app), on his new PearPad 2, which then showed that Sam is in love. '''Season 2 of Victorious saw the debut of the PearPhone GX, which was shaped like a pear and its metal band was modeled after the iPhone 4. It was soon brought to the iCarly gang. Season 3 of Victorious brought us the PearPhone XT. It is the same as the PearPhone GX but has a built-in virtual assistant. Its metal band was modeled after the iPhone 4S. This was brought to the iCarly gang in the episode iApril Fools on March 24. Season 4 of iCarly in iLost My Mind, Freddie uses an app to track down Sam's PearPhone. It is called "Track My PearPhone". Season 5 of iCarly had an entire episode centered around the Pear Store in iPear Store, where Sam and Freddie both worked there to sell Pear productions. Freddie was fired after an annoyed rant when Sam became the boss and Sam quit because she thought Natalie was a little rough on him. Subplots included Gibby trying to buy a new case for his phone from Woody and Carly flirting with a Pear Store Salesman Color Coordination Pear Products seem to have a color coordination with its characters: * Freddie '''- ''Special''' Blue'' - PearPhone XT, PearPad 2 and PearBook 4. * Carly '''- ''Purple'' - PearPhone XT, PearPad 2 and PearBook 4. * '''Gibby - ''Green'' - PearPhone XT, PearPad 2 and PearBook 4. * '''Sam - Red - '''PearPhone XT, PearPad mini (seen on Sam & Cat) and PearBook 4. * '''Spencer - Black - '''PearPhone XT, PearPad 1 (not black) and PearBook 4. Trivia *The metal band on the PearPhone GX/XT was inspired by the iPhone 4/4S. *The PearPhone GX was based on the iPhone 4. *The PearPhone XT was based on the iPhone 4S. *In Season 5, PearPhone GX's were continuously broken, once by: blender, high dropping, and bathtub-water drowning. *If you look closely, Freddie's PearPhone GX/XT has a regular front like all other PearPhone GX/XT's in live action scenes, when it's supposed to have a blue front. *In iPear Store, a customer debates on getting a PearBook Classic (PearBook 2) or the newer model, the PearBook 4. *According to Principal Franklin PearPhone G1's are indestructable, it's later seen that PearPhone GX/XT's are not. *In IParty with Victorious and IOMG, the colors of the PearPhones and PearPad are black, but in episodes onwards the characters have different color PearProducts (Example: Carly now has Purple, Freddie now has Blue). *There appears to be some color coordination with PearProducts. For example **Carly's PearPhone, PearPad, and PearBook are all purple **Freddie's PearPhone, PearPad, and PearBook are all Special Blue * The Pear logo was replaced as a banana on TV shows in The iCarly universe Gallery Trololodsvsvv.jpg Happyee.jpg Ipear-store-10.jpg Ipear-store-9.jpg Ipear-store-8.jpg Ipear-store-1.jpg Ipear-store-11.jpg Normal 28.jpg Normal 27.jpg Normal 15.jpg 2 PearPhone.jpg pear phone with pumpkin.jpg Red pear phone.png pear phone album phote.png File:RobbiePearPad.jpg|Robbie With His PearPad Screen Shot 2012-12-15 at 21.44.32.png|my edited pear phone Pear45.jpg 01bee0784335c71e4826f0ece99814eb03df1de0.jpg 00377r3x.jpg 542px-Pear book pro.jpg References Category:Parodies Category:Items or Objects Category:Trivia Category:Recurring Category:Mentioned